The Soccer MisMatch
by narutosfangurl
Summary: During a tournament soccer game Alan lands in a world of hurt. Based off true events. Pain, tears, worry, surgery, anger, frustration, and more ahead! Enjoy and remember to review!
1. Chapter 1: The Game

Set at Wharton's during Alan's sophomore year. He has joined the soccer team instead of the track team and don't worry, I don't plan on maiming and/or killing him. If I could live through it then so can he! So nyah! And yes, this is based off true events, although names have been changed to protect the innocent and guilty. Although, the names of the boys on the soccer team are boys I know in real life. What can I say, I hate coming up with fake names. Why do that when you can just steal your friend's names!

Disclaimer: Oh come on! If I owned them, I would so be living the high life. Instead I'm stuck in a house the size of a double wide trailer home. Dream On People! Although it would be nice.

TBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFAB

John's P.O.V. (after game)

Alan, my youngest brother, had decided to take up soccer instead of track, like everyone thought he would. God knows he was definitely fast enough to run in track but I guess it just didn't strike his fancy like we thought it would. Anyway, he is really good at it and it make him happy so who am I to try to talk him into going into my sport. It's time for him to set his own records and step out of our shadows. And I'm proud of him for it. I'm also glad that I was able to come with the rest of the family to watch his big tournament. We all knew how much it meant to him, so it was decided that we all needed to be there and support him.

Now normally, he plays goal keeper but since the team was ahead by 6, his coach decided to give him the opportunity of scoring a goal instead of always blocking them and put him in a right midfielder. He was doing pretty well too, until….well, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Normal P.O.V. (during game)

"Everhart!"

"Yeah coach?" Bryce Everhart asked, standing up from the bench where he had been watching his team slaughter the other team. He almost thought he wouldn't get to play until coach called him over.

"Go get your keeper stuff and replace Tracy in the box, I want to try him at midfield. He's pretty quick, and since we're so far ahead, it'll give him the opportunity to play out." Coach Jackson told Jason. Nodding, Jason grabbed his gloves and shirt out of his bag and slid them on while walking up to the center line and waiting for an out. He didn't have to wait long.

Stuart Rector, seeing his teammate walk up to the line, quickly bounced the ball off an opposing team member and out of play, making it their throw in. Bryce called out to the referee about a keeper change and jogged on the field as Alan jogged off, knocking fists on their way past each other.

"Good luck man, it's brutal!" Alan joked as he jogged past as Bryce merely rolled his eyes. Alan hadn't done a damn thing since the first quarter when his sweeper, Michael Holmes, had passed the ball back to him so he would quit whining about being bored. Although the kick he made to the other end of the field had been quite nice.

The game resumed as Jesse Philips made a spectacular throw in to Tyler Schilling, who then proceeded to juggle the ball with his feet, driving the other teams' defenders nuts while the gathered crowd laughed.

"Tracy! Take off your keeper stuff and get back up to the line and pull Rogers out. He's looking a bit tired and you have way too much energy to be next to me on the bench." Coach Jackson told Alan as he began to pull of his gloves.

"Aww, come on Coach! I'm not that bad!" Alan laughed, pulling his keeper jersey over his head and tossing on his bag. "Besides, you would be lost without me!" He joked, dodging the coach's swat aimed at his head as he jogged back to the line just as the other team knocked the ball out again. "Hey ref!" Alan called, getting the referee's attention. The referee nodded blowing his whistle, indicating the right to switch. "Ray!" Alan called jogging to take over for Rayshard Rogers as Rayshard jogged to the sidelines. The referee blew his whistle again as soon as Rayshard cleared the field.

"Yeah Alan!" "Go bro!" "'Bout time you got to work Sprout!" "Come on Alan! Score one for the home team!" Alan rolled his eyes as he heard his brother's call to him from across the field. Leave it to them to still find a way to embarrass him from half a soccer field away. Seeing Jesse signal him, Alan took off to open field to prepare for the pass that was coming his way.

Jesse, however, didn't get the chance to send the ball over to Alan. Jason Milcoff, the other teams' center midfielder, a 6'7", 219 pound senior, slammed into Jesse, knocking him down and away from the ball long enough for him to get it away and back toward the other goal, no one in his way except the second string keeper, Bryce Everhart.

Alan, seeing Jesse get slammed, took off at a sprint to catch Jason, knowing that he was the only fast enough to catch Jason as the older boy sped towards the goal. Pouring on the speed, Alan caught up to the bigger boy just as he reached the outer goal box. Side stepping in front of Jason, Alan knocked the ball away toward the outside, hoping there was enough force behind it to knock it out. Seeing his chance at a goal being knocked away by a boy a whole foot shorter than him, Jason angrily pushed Alan from behind, just as Alan had planted his foot.

Time seemed to slow down for Alan as he felt his body twist to the left but his right leg stayed plant to the ground. A sharp pain seemed to explode from his knee and then radiate up and down his right leg. Time quickly sped up again as Alan fell to the ground with a loud cry of pain, grabbing at his right knee.

The yelling crowd quickly quieted as they waited with baited breath to see if the young Tracy would get up. Four older brothers and one father quickly stood from their chairs as Alan slowly pushed himself to his knees, then fell back to the ground with another pained cry. They could only watch as Alan dug his head into the ground, gripping his knee and leg, gasping for air as pained shakes wracked his body.

TBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFAB

Oh my, what has happened to dear Alan?! And will he be alright? Tune in for the next chapter of the Soccer MisMatch! (Which should be posted in the next 24 hours!)

Oh and if you know the boys in this story as well, let me know! I think we went to the same high school! LoL


	2. Chapter 2: The Injury

Well chapter two here. Thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys have really made my day!

Disclaimer: Shhh! Come here! It's a secret and I'm only going to tell you guys! Ready? I DON'T OWN THEM OK!!

TBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFAB

Alan's P.O.V.

Oh God! The pain! I just don't understand! Oh no coach, don't straighten it! Jesus! I can't even think straight enough to tell him not…SHIT!! Damn it coach, yes it hurts like hell!

Normal P.O.V.

"Stop it coach! Jesus!" Alan cried, as Coach Jackson tried once again to pull the bent appendage from the boy's hands.

"Alan, relax your leg! I need to see it!" Coach said, again trying to get to the leg. Gasping, Alan slowly began to relax the muscles in his leg as best he could. Gently rolling Alan to his side, Coach Jackson began to feel Alan's leg, immediately noting the tight sciatic nerve running up and down the entire length of the boy's leg. Gently prodding the tight muscle, Coach Jackson pulled back his hand as Alan gave another cry. Sighing, Coach Jackson signaled to Jesse and Michael to come carry Alan off the field. As the boys jogged over Coach turned back to Alan. "Alan, you're going to be okay. I know it's quite painful but it's only a pulled nerve. You'll be ok in a couple of hours. Just try to relax as the boys carry you off the field. We'll put some ice on it and you can just relax the rest of the game. There's only about 4 minutes left anyway." Nodding to the boys, Jesse and Michael quickly bent down and gently picked up their fallen teammate.

"You'll be alright man. You just lean on us and let us do all the work." Jesse said getting under Alan left arm as Michael did the same in the right.

"Yeah man, maybe we should have just left you to your lonesome back in the box!" Michael joked, as they helped Alan back to the bench.

"Shut...up Holmsey." Alan gasped, trying to keep from crying out again as his leg hit the ground as the boys tried to set him down gently. Rayshard, who had been sitting on the bench, gently put the bags of ice he had gotten starting at Alan's hip all the way down to his ankle as the coach removed the cleat, sock, and shin guard from Alan's right leg.

A whistle from the referee signaled the resumption of the game. Alan's teammates, who had seen Alan get pushed, quickly scored two more goals, invoking the slaughter rule and ending the game. As the two teams went to slap hands at the end, Jason and Jesse ended up at the ends of the lines of their respective teams. As the boys reached each other, Jason sneered at Jesse.

"Aw, did wittle Tracy fall down and hurt him? The poor sissy boy." Jason laughed as he began to walk away. Jesse clenched his hands into fists and growled.

"You ass! I saw you push him. Just because he's better than you, you hurt him! I'm gonna …" Jesse didn't get any farther as Bryce grabbed him by the back of his soccer jersey. Glaring at Jason, Bryce pushed Jesse back to the bench.

"Dude, he is so not even worth the time of day. We won, they lost, and now he's being kicked out of the tournament, so don't sweat it. I just hope Alan will be able to play for the final game tomorrow." Bryce said as they sat back on the bench to wait for Coach Jackson to dismiss them.

"Well done boys. Great game and thank you Philips for not killing Milcoff. That's three out of three. Be here tomorrow for the final game at two thirty so we can get a decent warm up." Coach said dismissing everyone with a wave which signaled to the parents they were finished and that they could come collect their children.

Alan, who had been lying on the grass behind the bench with ice covering his right leg, was quickly surrounded by his very anxious family. Virgil, the resident family medic, began to remove the ice to get a closer look at his youngest brother's injured leg while the rest of the family hovered overhead.

"Hey Sprout, trying to give us premature grays? I think you scared a good ten years off my life back there!" John joked, kneeling down next to his brother's head. He gently rubbed the boy's back as Alan turned bleary eyes toward his family.

"Hey John. Sorry about that. Wasn't really a walk in the park for me either." He answered smiling tiredly back at his somewhat relieved family. After all, if he could joke around, he must be feeling ok. "Virg!" He hissed suddenly, making Virgil start and pull back his hands quickly.

"Sorry kiddo. But from here it just looks like a pulled sciatic nerve. You should be ok by tomorrow's game. But tonight won't be much fun!" Virgil stated rocking back on his heels to get a better look at his now scowling brother's face. Glancing up at his family, Virgil noticed the relieved smiles being shared by all except Scott, who seemed to be glaring at the other team. Stifling a chuckle at Scott's blatant 'over-protective-older-brother' attitude, Virgil smacked him in the shin, earning a surprised glance from said older brother. "No Scott, you can't kill, hurt, and/or severely maim that kid who pushed Alan."

Scott snorted at Virgil. "I wasn't going to." A snort from the rest of the family prompted him to add, "I was just thinking of all the ways that I _could_ without anyone finding out." This earned a laugh from everyone, including Alan.

"Come on son. Let's get you to the hotel, so we can eat and you can rest for tomorrow." Jeff said kneeling down next to John. Sighing, Alan nodded slightly and proceeded to try to roll over. Key word here being try. With a hiss of pain, Alan ceased all movement, his eyes clenched shut in pain.

A concerned glance was passed around by four older brothers who then all nodded at each other. As one, each brother reached down and carefully flipped a surprised baby brother over and then proceeded to lift him in the air and carry toward the waiting SUV. Chuckling lightly to himself at Alan's half-hearted protests, Jeff stood and followed his five children.

"Face it sprout, we're bigger, older, stronger, smarter, and better looking than you. We're carrying you and that's all there is to it!" Gordon told his only younger brother as he shifted Alan's soccer bag on his shoulder while still maintaining his grip.

"I'll give you three out of five on that Gordo." Alan snickered tiredly as all four of his older brothers protested. In truth, Alan was glad they were there to take care of him.

After the Hood had attacked over spring break, he was glad to have gotten closer to all of his family. With Thunderbird 5 still out of commission, John was still on Earth, though completely healed from his injuries. And with Thunderbirds 1 and 2 hidden safely at a recently acquired old military base about 15 minutes from the hotel and 25 minutes from the fields, his entire family was able to come watch his games.

Sighing happily, Alan allowed his brother's to get him in the SUV laying stretched across the back seat, his head in John's lap for the short trip back to the hotel. The rest of the family was soon in the vehicle and turned to talk to him about his games so far, only to realize the exhausted boy had fallen asleep.

TBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFAB

Well, it seemed like a good place to stop, so there you have it! Tune in later to find out what Virgil and the coach missed, and see how the final game goes in the next chapter!!

And remember to review please! Luv you guys (and gals!)!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Ride

Sorry for the long delay. Life has officially sucked for me for a while now. First off, I was in a car accident a while back and suffered amnesia due to a cracked cranium, as well losing 6 fingers and breaking both legs well enough to require bone grafts and several large pins. It took a while for my memory to come back, I couldn't remember my parents let alone the fact that I read and write fanfiction (the HORROR!!) along with the added bonus of not remembering the passwords to my computer and email and account.

Needless to say, my brain is finally settled back to its normal insanity and my legs are in somewhat working order. My fingers have been replaced and I have most of the usual dexterity in them, although typing can be a hassle at times. (I really need to get the program where all I have to do is speak and it records it on the computer for me!)

And more recently my grandfather just died. (Just 2 months after remembering who the hell he was too, dammit!) So I am still a bit of a scattered brained mess. But I have decided that I really can't keep you waiting any longer so I will post what I had written before this all started. I need to get back in my grove so this chapter is rather short, but hey, it's something. Please enjoy and don't kill me. (The Goddess seems to have it in for me as it is!)

Disclaimer: Go back and read chapter one and two just in case you missed it before.

TBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFAB

Finally arriving back at the hotel, John gave his little brother a shake. "Alan, c'mon bro. We're back, time to wake up." John whispered, shaking his younger brother by the shoulder gently. A small grunt and a swat in his general direction was his ungrateful reply.

Chuckling, Scott climbed out of the front passenger seat and opened Alan's door. "Don't bother John. He can sleep as hard as Virge when he wants!" An angry 'Hey!' was the reply he got from the affronted Virgil. Still chuckling, Scott reached in and undid Alan's seatbelt. "Just sit him up and put him on my back. I'll carry him in."

Snorting, Gordon grabbed Alan's soccer bag from the trunk and swung it over his shoulder as he closed the trunk. "Gee Scooter. Think you can handle him, you getting so old an' all? He's no 56 pound 6 year old anymore!" Snickering, Gordon dodged the swipe at his head.

"Laugh it up little bro, but when we get up to the room and Alan settled, you are so mine." Scott grinned mischievously as he took Alan from John. Grunting slightly, Scott shifted Alan a little bit until he was holding his brother piggyback, being careful to keep more of the weight on the left side of Alan's body so as not to hurt his right leg even more. John quickly got out and shut both doors as the valet took the car.

"You got him Scott?" John asked hovering slightly. He couldn't help it; he barely got to see his youngest brother and now that he had, he seemed to be getting hurt……a lot. Maybe he was bad luck? ……Nah.

Rolling his eyes at his father, who was chuckling good naturedly at his sons banter, Scott replied, "Yes Johnny boy. Or did you forget who picked you up and tossed you in the pool last night." Laughing as John blushed a bright pink, he whispered conspiratorially, "Don't worry, you can help me with Gordy tonight!" As the two laughed quietly, Gordon and Virgil exchanged nervous glances. Whenever the older two teamed up, trouble was usually right around the corner.

"Hey Gordo, race you to the elevators!"Virgil said taking off through the door his father held open. With an indignant cry, Gordon took off after his older brother.

"Boys! No running! And hold the elevator. As amusing as it would be to watch Scott climb all those flights of stairs to the fiftieth floor, I think he would kill us all." Smiling at his eldest as he walked through the door with his youngest, Jeff followed behind John, bringing up the rear.

With a little shuffling, they all managed to get in the elevator and the ride to the top was quite uneventful, well for the Tracy's anyway. With only a few poked ribs, crushed toes, and mumbled death threats, the family of six made it to the top floor of the hotel. Just as Jeff slid his keycard and opened the door, Alan came around with a mumbled, "Huh? Scotty?"

Grinning slightly at the old nickname, Scott gently set his baby brother on the couch, with Virgil and John's help. "Hey Sprout, welcome back to the land of the living. You ready to take a warm bath? It'll help relax your muscles. And while you do that, we can order a couple pizzas for when you come out. Sound good?"

Nodding amicably, Alan just stared tiredly through his brother. Shaking their heads in amusement, John and Virgil gently helped their baby brother to his feet, noticing the slightly wince as he put pressure on his right leg. "C'mon kid. Let's get you undressed and in the bath. Virge, you want to go start the water? I'll get him. Scooter can order the pizzas. I don't know about you, but I don't trust Gordy. Last time we got chocolate chip and sausage! Yuck! It wasn't funny Gordo!" John said as Gordon laughed so hard he fell off the edge of the couch.

Chuckling tiredly, Alan went to turn to the right, only to give a pained cry and almost collapse onto the coffee table. He was saved from such a fate as John quickly grabbed him around the chest. "Not so fast Sprout! Let us help you tonight so you will be right as rain by tomorrow!" John said as he swung Alan's arm around his shoulders. "Now, there's a nice warm bath I hear calling your name, so let's not keep it waiting."

"You sure that's not just the voices in your head Johnny boy?" Gordon missed the pillow swung at him and gave a very girlish sounding squeak as he was smacked square in the face, causing him to fall back off the edge of the couch he had just gotten back up on and back onto the floor. Ignoring the laughing from all of his brothers, Gordon looked at the offending pillow thrower and whined a pitiful sounding, "Daaaad!"

TBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFAB

As you can see, this mostly focuses on that brotherly love we all know and love! Please review and I will hopefully have more for you all very soon!

Thanks for bearing with me!


	4. Chapter 4: The Room

AND I'M BACK! Sort of. Anyway, here's an update, rather short, only 3 pages but I thought this chapter kinda fills in a couple blanks. Thanks for waiting so patiently and Thank you all for all the support you guys have shown me. I cannot tell you how much it touched me that you guys took the time to give me your best wishes. Thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to you all but especially Little Miss Bump, who has been a great supporter and to the anonymous reviewer evil, who made me laugh with their review in response to hahaha's. Thanks again you guys. I hope to post the next chapter soon after this one, but no promises!

Disclaimer: Wanna know a secret? You do? Come here then. Closer………closer………I DON'T OWN THEM!!!! Ok Thanks!!

TBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFAB

After relaxing in the hot bath for about 30 minutes, Alan decided to wash up. Pulling the drain plug, he turned the water back on and waited for the right temperature. Sighing, he listened to his brother's bantering in the living room, hearing Gordon's plaintive cries for help over everything else. Chuckling, he realized that Gordo must have done something to either Scooter or John because he could hear them both demanding he cry either uncle or mercy.

Finding the water at the right temperature, Alan turned on the overhead shower and stood slowly. Standing under the spray, Alan opened his eyes and looked around for the shampoo, only to realize it was behind him on the complete opposite side of the shower. Sighing again, Alan went to pivot to the right only to feel his knee give way and collapse to the floor of the shower with a muffled cry of pain and a heartfelt curse. Grinding his teeth, Alan rubbed his knee, trying to make the stabbing pain go away.

"You all right in there Sprout?" Came the concerned voice of Scott through the bathroom door. While getting slowly back to his feet, Alan shook his head in half amusement wondering vaguely if Scott had supersonic hearing or was perhaps Superman in another life. Feeling the pain in his knee dissipate, Alan decided he should probably answer before Scott's incessant knocking turned into something which would involve his father paying the hotel for a new bathroom door.

"Yeah Scott, I'm fine. I just slipped on Gordo's rubber ducky." He answered chuckling as he squirted shampoo into his hand. Lathering his hair, he heard Scott shouting at Gordon for leaving his duck on the floor of the shower where he could slip on it. Laughing, Alan finished washing his hair and body and turned off the water. Grabbing the towel John had left in reach of the tub, Alan quickly dried off. His drying went even faster when he heard Gordon and Virgil shout in unison from the living room "PIZZA!!" Finding his night clothes on the sink, Alan dressed as quickly as he could. Turning to toss his towel in the hamper, Alan felt his knee give again. Grabbing the sink counter before he could hit the floor, Alan ground his teeth to keep from yelling in pain and frustration. Using the counter to push himself upright, Alan decided to just leave the towel on the sink.

Taking a deep breath and clearing his face of any pain, Alan opened the door to find his dad, Scott, and John keeping Virgil and Gordon away from the 3 boxes of large pizzas sitting on the table. Laughing loudly, Alan gripped the door frame to keep from falling over as Gordon licked Scott's hand which Scott then proceeded to wipe through Gordon's hair. Virgil, seeing his brother emerge from the bathroom, gave up his bid for trying to get to the pizza first and went to help Alan to the couch and check his leg. Still chuckling as Scott proceeded to sit on Gordon so John could get Alan some pizza, Alan felt Virgil begin checking his leg.

"Well Sprout, I think the hot water did you some good. The nerve feels pretty loose and you're not biting my hand so I'm guessing it's not as tender?" Virgil phrased the last part as a question as he lifted and eyebrow for confirmation from Alan. At Alan's nod, Virgil glanced back down and noticed some slight swelling of Alan's knee. "Your knee hurt at all kid? It's a tad swollen."

"A bit, but it's not bad." Alan lied. He didn't want to risk missing tomorrow's game if Virgil found out how bad it did actually hurt. Not giving Virgil the opportunity to interrogate him further and possibly catch the lie, Alan quickly changed the subject. "Now, John fork over the pizza! I'm starved!!"

Laughing, John brought over three plates with three slices per plate. Grateful, Virgil and Alan both took a plate and John took a seat next to Alan. Jeff shook his head, grabbed a couple slices for himself and quickly took a seat in the armchair adjacent to the couch. Scott, realizing that everyone else had already gotten food, jumped up from where he had been wrestling with Gordon on the floor and grabbed an entire box for himself.

"Not cool Scott! Geez, I'm completely famished and here you are keeping me away from the joys of eating…," here Gordon flipped open the last box, "PLAIN PEPPERONI PIZZA!! Who ordered this! You people have no imagination!" Gordon huffed taking the box to the coffee table in front of the couch and sitting on the floor.

"That would have been me fish feet. And if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. More for the rest of us." John answered reaching down to take the box from Gordon.

"Nuh-uh! Oh no you don't space monkey! My pizza! Hands off!" Gordon said, taking a swipe a John's out stretched hand. John quickly pulled his hand back as everyone began laughing.

"Shhhh!" Virgil chastised pointing to Alan. Sometime during the brotherly banter Alan had dropped of into the lad of nod.

"Awww Kodak moment for the Sprout!!" Gordon whispered pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't even think about it fish face!" Scott said taking the phone from Gordon's hand before he could snap the picture.

"HEY!! Give that back fly boy!" Gordon shouted jumping to his feet. He was immediately shushed by all awake in the room. "Sorry! Hey! Give that back fly boy!" Gordon whispered cheekily. "Better?" Standing up, John _accidentally_ smacked Gordon on the back of the head.

"Hush little fishy. You have enough blackmail material on all of us to last a lifetime. Leave the Sprout alone. He's had a hard day." John said taking his and Alan's empty plates to the trash. Coming back John went back to the couch and gently picked Alan up. "Oof. Gee, the Sprout's getting to big to be a Sprout anymore. I'll take him to our room and I guess I'll hit the hay too. See you guys in the morning." A chorus of good nights followed in his wake.

Tossing Gordon his phone, Scott turned back to Virgil, all playfulness gone. "Is he really all right Virgil? I mean I heard you say his knee was swollen. Is that bad?" Virgil and Gordon both hid snorts of laughter behind coughing fits. Scott had officially gone 'Mother Hen Mode.' Jeff chuckled, but he also turned a questioning gaze on his middle child. He, too, was curious about what the resident medic had to say.

"I'm not too worried. I was actually expecting a little swelling. He probably twisted it a little in the fall. If it still twinges when he wakes up, we can go to the Walgreens on the corner and just buy him one of those soft knee braces. In fact, we should probably get him one anyway, just to be on the safe side." Virgil answered, leaning back into the couch. Breathing out identical sighs of relief, Jeff and Scott both nodded.

Gordon looking slightly relieved as well, suddenly grabbed Alan's soccer bag. Unzipping it, he pulled out Alan's socks, shin guards, and goalie jersey. Jogging into the bathroom, he collected Alan's discarded shorts and shirt. Coming back into the living room with the articles of clothes held at arms length in one hand while the other plugged his nose, Gordon asked, "Isn't there a coin laundry room downstairs? Cause this stuff _stinks!!_"

"Yes Gordy. There's one on the first floor. Are you going to take it down?" Jeff asked somewhat surprised. Usually he had to beg Gordon to do chores. Scott and Virgil weren't buying the nice act either as both of them had raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What are you planning fish feet?" Virgil asked suspiciously while Scott nodded, folding his arms.

Affronted, Gordon replied, "I was planning on doing something nice for my favorite little brother. And besides, I don't him stinking up the car tomorrow! Have you smelled this stuff!? It's _rank_! Kind of like Scott!"Gordon laughed grabbing the room key and sprinting out the door.

"Why I oughtta…" Scott said, charging after Gordon, only to be stopped by Jeff's hand on his arm.

"Let him go Scott. It's too late for you two to be making a lot of noise in the hotel. Besides, let him do Alan's laundry before you kill him." Jeff said standing up to throw away his empty pizza plate.

"But dad…" Scott all but whined.

"Ah let him go. This way he's done at least one useful thing in his short life. Besides, just put the flip lock on. That won't open with the key." Virgil said smiling evilly in Scott's direction.

Scott caught the smile and returned it with interest as he turned to face the door. "I like the way you think brother of mine!" Scott chuckled as he flipped the lock. "Well I'm ready for bed. How about you Virgil?"

"Oh yeah, completely exhausted!" Together to the two boys, er... _men_, walked to their room chuckling.

Shaking his head, Jeff cleared away the empty pizza boxes, and resolved to wait up for his second youngest to return. Turning off all the lights save the lamp by the chair, Jeff sat down and began to look through some Tracy Enterprises paperwork that he had been putting off.

TBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFABTBFAB

The next chapter will be the next morning and probably part of the game. Hope you enjoyed and please remember to review!!! Thankies! 3 3


End file.
